


Rent.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum drinking, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Forced Prostitution, Fucking, Futa on Male, Futadom, Futanari, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spankings, Spit Roasting, cum diet, dub con, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune made a bad choice a really, really bad choice. Listening to strange voices offering you mysterious powers or life chances is never a good idea! And he learns the hard way that as much as being rejected by Weiss sucks when he's not rejected with the help of a mysterious ally things become much, much harder...





	Rent.

Jaune Arc was having a bad day, it was not enough that he got rejected by Weiss _ again _ but it was the worst one yet! And now alone in his room things only got worse as his _ scroll _ was talking to him for some reason.

"Ok. I know I had a bad day but now I am just seeing things." Jaune said as he looked down to his scroll. The blinking lights flashed up at him as it spoke. 

_ You are not seeing things Jaune. I have come to help you. Please tell me your wish and I will do my best to grant that wish for you. _ The Scroll said as Jaune knew he was seeing things.

Jaune blinked he knew he was starting to lose his mind! He had to be if his scroll was talking to him there was just no other way to say what this was! Jaune had lost it! He was finally going nuts!

_ I've been rejected too much! My brain is not taking it well! I think I just need a nap! _ jaune thought as he smiled.

"Ok... then if you can grant my wish?"

_ Any wish that you have I can and will grant but only one! So tell me Jaune Arc what is it that you want more than anything? Please tell me so that I may help you to the best of my ability. _ The scroll asked as Jaune sighed firing might as well try it. He was going mad already time to enjoy his trip to insanity!

"Ok. I want girls to want me."

_ Do you wish to be sexually attractive? _

"Yes. For once I want girls _ always _ coming after my ass rather than the other way around! I want to be the one having to fight them off with a stick!"

_ Very well, I will grant that, you want people to be coming after your ass? And you want them to find you sexually irresistible? _

"I mean yeah? That's about it. If everyone girl found me attractive I could die happy." Jaune said as he nodded. 

_ I shall make it so everyone will now come for your ass. _ The scroll said as it began to hiss? A low hissing sound filled the air as Jaune paused.

"What the hell is that gas!?" Jaune shouted as gas!? Gas began to form up by the scroll as it poured out. Jaune yelped thick cloud of purple smoke filled the air as the scroll began to exhume large amounts of smoke. 

"What's going on!? What are you doing?!" 

_ I am granting your wish. When you wake up you will be in a world where everyone will be after your ass and they will be sexually attracted to it. You will be irresistible to them. _

"What the fuck!? Get that smoke off of me!" Jaune yelled as the scroll flashed. 

_ Fear, not master Jaune everyone will want your ass and they will want to make it their own. Until then have a nice sleep. _

_ \----- _

_ "AHHH!" _ Jaune gasped as he woke up. Jaune yelped waking up he felt the need to hurl. Jaune ran to the bathroom and almost vomited. He slammed the door shut with a thud as-

"Jaune?" The dreary sleepy voice of Pyrrha said as he hurled in the sink. Jaune threw up in the sink groaning as he felt his guts empty themselves.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to die," Jaune said he vomited twice more before rising Jaune felt like he was going to pass out. His guts rumbled as he looked down his scroll told him that he was going to have to get to class in the hour.

It was seven am and time for him to actually get up.

"Great first I'm sick now I'm dying." He groaned as-

_ Knock! Knock! _

"Jaune? Are you ok in there? Do you need some help?" The beautiful melodic voice of Pyrrha called out as Jaune sighed. His partner was a literal angle that he did not deserve but he was glad that she was there. She kept him in line and trained him like no other. He needed her. 

"Yeah I'm fine Pyr just a bit sick is all." 

"OH no! If you need some help please feel free to just ask! If you do not feel like attending class just tell me and I will make a note for you!"

"No Pyr it's fine I just need some rest, I'll be going to class. God as my witness!" Jaune said as he left the bathroom washing his hands Pyrrha was taller? 

_ You got tall _. Jaune thought Pyrrha was normally a bit shorter than him but now she was snow at least six-five? Jaune paused before he shrugged, he walked out of the bathroom as Pyrrha smiled the angelic pale amazon grimaced as Jaune saw her flinch.

"Jaune... did you have to say, god? I know your upbringing was a bit... _ conservative _ but you know the teachings you had were forced on you correct?" Pyrrha said Jaune blinked Pyrrha was being odd. She didn't seem like the person to not like religion but whatever Jaune did not care.

"Eh, I felt like it's ok Pyrrha. Not like I believe in much after all." Jaune said Pyrrha winced as she sighed, rubbing her head as he stubborn male of a partner once more made the futa think of just taking him. 

_ Be calm Pyrrha Jaune is just going through a rough time, with all the harassment he has to deal with! I wish Weiss would just take no for an answer! _ She thought as she sighed. Jaune walked past her ignore her morning wood. A gift forms the goddess as Pyrrha blushed. Putting away her eighteen-inch thick she cock as she walked in the bathroom.

_ Ok, Pyrrha just jerk your dick until you cum then walk out all you need. Don't think of his squishy boi pussy and just enjoy your morning! _

"Ok team JNPR let's go start the day!" Jaune winced something was wrong. He measures himself that morning he had grown _ shorter _ he was always tall is one now he was five feet six inches?! Hell, even Nora was six foot even with Ren-

_ Ok. Why is Ren a girl? Was he always a girl?! I just lost a bet with Yang! NO! _

_ " _As you say, fearless leader! Let's start the day!"

"I am also ready." Nora and Rin now said Jaune sighed.

"This can't get any weirder." 

"Jaune! I am sorry!" Weiss bowed to him as he sighed.

_ Great. _

"Weiss-

"No! I asked you out too much and you said no-

"Wait. Weiss. You asked me out?" Jaune asked the girl paused the futa froze as she coughed. She had asked Jauen too much as she nodded.

"Yes! Yes, I did I am sorry please forgive me!"

"Weiss. You want to go out with _ me?" _

"More than anything-

"When and where?" 

"Did... did you just say yes?"

"Yes. Yes, I did." Jaune said as a coughed was heard as Pyrrha gasped! 

RBY came as Yang punched her palm. "See I told you. I guess she finally wore him down."

"I don't care who did what but I got a date!" Jaune thought not noticing the massive _ tent _ that appeared in her skirt.

"That is amazing! Jaune I will show you the best date a male can hope for!"

"I hope you do?" 

"AHHH! WHY!?"

"Pyrrha! Not the spear she is not worth it!"

Nora shouted as she pulled Pyrrha back lopping an arm around her waist as Rin coughed moving in to stop her from doing anything _ foolish _ as Jaune nodded to Weiss.

"Wait... Weiss, you want to date me?"

"Jaune I would rather die than _ not _ date you." The futa said her eyes wide as Jaune paused looking her dead in her bright blue eyes as he smiled.

"Great! Where do you want to go? I go, to be honest, I don't have a lot of money so I'm not great at paying but I have something!" Weiss looked like had spoken to her in another language. 

"Jaune. I will pay for _ everything _. Don't worry about it! I won't let you spend a single lien on this date!"

"I... you had me at free meals. So where are we going to eat?"

"I had a restaurant called The Easy quiver? If you would like?"

"I would love to." 

\------

Weiss was in _heaven._ _Jaune is on my lap he is letting me kiss him! Jaune is letting me make out with him YES! He is finally going to be my wife!_ Weiss thought her hands _gripping_ Jaune's thick ass even through his jeans she pulled that fat Arc ass apart! Jaune let out a moan of pleasure as Weiss gripped his ass. He had no idea why she was so focused on his ass or why she wanted _him_ to b in her lap and not in his but he didn't care! He was making out with Weiss and that was what mattered! It was perfect but-

_ What is poking me? _ Jaune thought as something poked out. Jaune paused looking down there was a tent? A massive ten was in her skirt as-

"Weiss? What is that?"

"Oh, baby let me show you what mommy has for you to offer," Weiss said as she pulled up her skirt moving her panties letting her massive eighteen inches long six _ thick _ dick flop out. Her massive dick was leaking pre and was almost touching Jaune's chin as-

"You have a dick!?"

"Sure do babe the _ thickest _ dick out of our team so are you going to be a good woman and suck my dick or am I going to have to make you beg?" Weiss asked giving his ass a hard _ swat! _ Making Jaune scream as-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jaune screamed as he _ leaped _ off her ass and sprinted away leaving Weiss along again in the park.

"Jaune?! JAUNE!? Come back! I! What did I so?! I"m sorry!" The futa yelled as she _ knew _ she messed up. 

\------

Yang was having a _ good _ day or she was until-

"Jaune!? Are you ok!?" Yang asked as the cute male next door ran into her body at full speed! Yang gasped as Jaune slammed into her tears bursting from his eyes as he let out a scream!

"Yang! Yang! I can't! I just can't!" The boy cried crying thick fat tears as he panicked.

"Jaune?! What happened!? I thought you were dating Weiss!? Did she do something!?"

"It was Weiss! She did it! She! She her dick! In my face!" 

_ Oh, fuck me. Weiss what did you do!? _

"I'm sorry Jaune it's probably a misunderstanding about this and-

"She put her dick to my face! I was scared!" 

_ Oh shit, you might have snapped, I was joking when I said you have to force a male! Fuck me! _

"Ok, Jaune it's ok! Tell me-

"Yang!?"

"Jaune?!"

"MISS XIAO-LONG! Explain this, right his instant!" Glynda, Pyrrha, and Ruby had for some fucking reason walked the corner at the _ same _ time Yang let out a groan of frustration as she shook her head.

"Ok. Look I know that this looks like shit but I have a really, _ really _ good explanation about this ok!" Yang said sensing as Jaune gripped her leg whimpering before he saw his partner. He called out her name darting to her leg gripping it tightly whimpering as Jaune cried like a toddler his body shaking. He gripped her harder Yang like she was going to keep him safe from all harm before he looked up to Pyrrha. Jaune looked at Pyrrha and gasped out loud before she shot Yang a glare that could melt the Atlas glaciers as Ruby looked like she was _ mad _ not irritated full _ pissed. _ Ruby was never that pissed off and sign her that anger was more than a bit concerning. Not as much however as the stern disciplinarian and _ known _ champion of equality for males and futa Glynn. The dean looked like she was two seconds from throwing Yang out of a window and making sure she was turned into a pasty red stain on the pavement as her eyes glowed green and purple as Glynda glared _ death _ at her Yang hated her life. 

"Why me?"Yang asked as Glynda hissed. 

"Yang. Explain why Mister Arc is crying right _ now _. And if I do not like what you have to say?" She paused her cloak flooding as purple energy filled the air.

"Oum help you for you will need that help." 

\-----

"Jaune, I know that is going to hurt you, but you could just please just tell me what happened did Yang hurt you?" Glynda asked the shaking male as Jaune gulped.

"N-no... no, she did not." 

"Jaune it's ok you can tell her the truth."

"It's fine Pyr she didn't do anything," Jaune said as Pyrrha glared daggers at Yang who was finally giving off a sigh of relief. 

"See! I told you that I didn't do anything! Why does nobody believe me!?" Yang asked as Glynda glared death to the futa.

"Jaune did Miss Xiao-long touch you in any way that _ you _ would deem inappropriate?"

"She hugged me? I was scared after what happened I don't know what to do..." Jaune said as he still had issues wrapping his head around it. 

_ Weiss has a dick, not only did Weiss have a dick Weiss had a massive dick that was much longer and impossibly thicker than his. _ Jaune blinked the memories of that pale monolith rising to the sky, the dick looked like a glacier that had broken the ocean of her skirt and was now willing to plow deep into her waiting mouth. He felt her hands gripping his ass the look of pure _ need _ in her face was something that Jaune had no idea how to talk without feeling his whole body tremble in shock. 

"Jaune are you feeling ok? If you are not feeling ok you can talk to me. You are my _ best _ friend and I don't want you to feel bad ok?" Ruby asked the futa grimacing as she wanted to hug Jaune but was held back not only by Glynda being there but by the fact that Pyrrha was watching her like a Nevermore did a toddler. 

_ Come on Weiss! Why did you have to keep bothering Jaune?! He never wanted anything to do with you and when he finally! Finally accepts and takes you on a date you just had to ruin it for everyone else?! _ The futa thought her hands gripping her skirt, as she whimpered. 

Ruby had been working tirelessly to get Jaune to be her _ girlfriend _ , ever since the first time they met and Jaune pulled her out of that crater Ruby knew that she was going to have to fight hard to get that cut bubble but to be her own but she was determined to mold that ass pussy into her _ personal _ cock sock on way or the other! She just needed to find out how! 

_ You are going to be my girlfriend, then you are going to be the wife and help me mother many beautiful sons and daughters! _ Ruby thought as she bawled her fist. Her future hunting wife was not lost yet and Ruby would cume deep in his mouth comes Grimm or goat cheese! 

The futa would take Jaune and she was going to make sure Weiss knew to never on her own life mess with her wife or future wife ever again! 

_ How hard is it to leave me, wife, where she is! _ Ruby thought pouting as Jaune groaned.

"Ok, now that I am in the clear and we stop let's kill Yang part? Because I really do not want to be a part of that any more than I have taken?" Yang said sighing as Glynda nodded.

"Fine... you are relieved of consequences."

"Yes!"

"For the _ moment _. My eye is on you Yang. Do not slip up again or this will get worse."

"I won't! I promise!"

"Jaune!"

"Weiss cream?!"

"Weiss!"

"Miss Schnee!"

_ Bap! _ Pyrrha slapped Weiss hard. 

"Never come to Jaune! Ever!" 

Pyrrha yelled she sent the heiress flying to the floor as Jaune gasped. 

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked as despite everything the _ perfect _ date with Weiss then her showing him that she had a dick!? Besides that, he still went to the down heiress side as-

"Jaune!" Ruby said she rushed to him barley keeping Jaune back as Glynda coughed.

"Miss Schnee! You will explain yourself this instant! And so help me if you do not say something I like!" Glynda growled Weiss whimpered Jaune took a deep breath as he knew that even now he had to speak the _ truth. _

_ \----- _

_ "That's all! _ That is everything that happened to me and Weiss! Please do not punish her for that!" Jaune took a deep breath. He knew he was _ fucked _. 

_ Dicks?! They all have dicks!? How can they all have dicks!? _ Jaune thought he knew that girls did not have dicks! That was impossible! Jaune knew that this was going to be crazy! A bad dream or something!

_ It's ok Jaune just breathe! You are going crazy- _

"Jaune... are you ok?" Rin asked pausing her _ future _ wife was on her bed after the dam debacle with Weiss Jaune was shaking in her bed. Looking down at her hands her thin feminine dick stroking fingers were covered in tears as Jaune shook.

"I! Y-yeah! I'm fine!" Jaune said looking down-

"You don't look fine! You look like hell!" Nora said the futa bouncing on her bed her normal trick to flash Jaune her sixteen-inch soft cock was not working mainly because she _ actually _ cared when her future wife was sad.

"Do you want me to break some legs? You know I will Weiss has skinny legs! Good to break!"

"No, it's ok..."

"Jaune! How about training!? To take your mind off of things?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune paused normally he had no problem training with Pyrrha even if _ this _ version of Pyrrha had an eighteen-inch hard dick that was about as thick as his wrist. Jaune sighed taking a deep breath as she smiled weakly looking up to his partner, even in this crazy reality with girls and dick Jaune knew that Pyrrha was still Pyrrha and that no matter what he could trust her.

"You know what Pyr? Sure. I'd _ love _ to train with you." Jaune smiled as Pyrrha flashed him a beautiful smirk as her skirt _ tented _.

\-----

Pyrrha was tired of being subtle, she had tried to be subtle with Jaune and that had gotten her nowhere. 

"Jaune I love you!" Pyrrha blurted out as Jaune coughed. HE felt his cheeks turn red as he felt his legs begin to tremble. 

"What!?" Was all that Jaune could get out before Pyrrha kissed him roughly! Pyrrha slammed her lips to Jauens' mouth sealing them off in fiery kiss! The two shared a moment of passion as Pyrryha lifted Jaune up. She kissed him roughly not giving him a moment to adjust making sure her feminine future wife was going to be well accustomed to her tongue battling down her own. Pyrrha's thick futa tongue successfully wrestled Jaune's to the floor of his mouth making her quiver as Pyrrha finally broke the kiss with a hard and wet _ plop! _

Pyrrha, let go of Jaune as she gasped Jaune felt his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he coughed.

"Pyrrha what!? You love me!? Since when?!"

"Since the first time at the dance, I love you!" Pyrrha said as she put her hands on Jauens' shoulder Jaune never saw them coming soon he was forced to his knees!? Jaune saw Pyrrha's tent in her skirt as her throbbing eighteen-inch monster began to reveal itself.

"Wait! Pyrrha I'm not ready for that yet!"

"Oh, I am _ done _ waiting Jaune you are mine!" Pyrrha said as she shoved Jaune's face down over her dick! She jammed her dick right into the back of Jauens' mouth! Jaune screamed das his jaw was horribly and painfully stretched up as Pyrrha gasped.

"AH! You are so wet! I fucking love you, babe!" Pyrrha sass put on foot over Jaunes neck hooking his slim neck in place before driving her dick into the back of his throat!

Tears flooded out of Jaune's eyes as she began to slam her dick deep into his mouth! Pyrrha locked both legs behind Jauens neck full trapping Jaune in her embrace!

Jaune gagged as Pyrrha began to brutally face fuck him! Her massive melon-sized balls slapping into Jaune's chin, as she plowed her massive fuck stick deep into Jauens' tight mouth!

"Fuck! Your mouth feels so good! I! I! I can't take it!" Pyrrha screamed as she came! Her first getting head naturally the futa was a quick shot Pyrrha came right down Jaune's mouth! Her pulsating thick heavy melon-sized balls emptying a full gallon of cum deep into Jaunes guts!

Pyrrha came dep making sure Jaune swallowed every last _ thick _ drop! Making Jaune whimper like the wife he was as-

"There you go now you are mine!" Pyrrha said pulling Jaune off her dick with a wet plop!

"Jaune-

_ WHAP! _ Jaune slapped Pyrrha full on the face making her yelp! Pyrrha fell back as Jaune hissed.

"I hate you!" Jaune screamed as he ran away.

"Jaune!? Wait!" Pyrrha said as Jauen ran down the stairs he ran so fast he never saw a blushing Ruby _ furiously _ stroking her fifteen inches of thick dick as she paused.

"Jaune!? I... I'll make you mine!" Ruby shouted as she was _ determined _ to make Jaune her wife! 

\-----

"Another!" Jaune shouted as he slammed down his second shot of whiskey loud techno music blared as the bartender a massive man with a thick black mustache looked down and shrugged.

"You sure about that kid? Your girlfriend looks like she filled you up plenty." He said pointing to Jaune baby belly.

"I said another!"

"Ok! Ok! Here you go." He said as-

"Hey, there _ cutie." _

"You don't look so good."

"Mind telling us what went wrong?" Twin smooth silky voices said to women or futa? Was that what they were called slid in both with skin pale like the moon eyes a deep grey and green, both impossibly slender curvy with an hourglass figure c cup breasts and a friendly attitude. One is silver the other crimson they smiled at Jaune as he groaned.

"Not really..."

"Here's your drink."

"Thanks.."

"Oh come on, you can talk to us. I'm Melanie."

"And I am Miltiades." The red-dressed futa said as the silver smiled. 

"So what's wrong?"

"My partner is a stupid jerk! I hate her!"

"Oh is that so?" Melanie asked as she smiled she rubbed her hands on Jaune's shoulder as he downed the glass of whiskey taking it down in one shot as he growled. The drink burned but not as much as Pyrrha's thick cum did. Her cum was firmly _ lodged _ in the base of his stomach making him groan in pain as Jaune felt the need to vomit.

"Easy! You are gonna take a bit more than you can handle... oh I'm sorry what is your name? I never got it." Miltiades asked as Jaune sighed.

"Jaune. Jaune Arc." He said not looking her in the eye as he looked to the barman.

"Another. Please." 

"If you want." He said as Miltiades flashed him the gesture slicing her own neck with her hand as she mimicked slitting her throat. Tell ing Junior may be to back off on his drinks. He was trashed as is and a drunk male was never a good thing especially if he was a hunter in training that tended to lead to _ investigations _ as Jaune groaned.

"So why don't you tell us about it?" Melaine asked smiling.

"You... you want to hear about my problems?" Jaune asked both futas nodded they knew that all they had to do was _ ask _ nicely and most males would up their hear and their legs if they wanted to.

"Sure we do even if we just met no reason why we can't talk to each other right?" Miltiades said as Jaune nodded.

"I mean I guess? Sure? If you are ok with this."

"We are more than ok," Melanie said as they smiled both futas smoothly putting arms over Jaune locking him in place.

"So tell us."

"Everything ok?"

"Sure? Where do I begin?" Jaune asked as the beautiful twins smirked.   
"How about at the beginning?"  
"Since it's a long story started over! I think you will find that life can be a lot to _swallow."_ Miltiades said grinng Jaune's ass making him gulp as he began to speak...

  
  
  



End file.
